


Знакомство с родственниками

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: The Musical - Wildhorn/Murphy
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: ...когда мечты сбываются...





	Знакомство с родственниками

**Author's Note:**

> Как только мы увидели это фото, у нас разыгралось воображение, а оно у нас… кхм… богатое XD  
https://fastpic.ru/fullview/90/2019/0811/990b134c8be3d4f389d53821d6dcd783.jpg.html  
P.S. На фото Койкэ Тэппэй, игравший Эл в японской версии мюзикла.

Выбрать подходящий момент оказалось не так-то просто. В конференц-зале всегда толпилась уйма народу, порой по делу, чаще — без, зато с неизменным энтузиазмом. Ягами-старший бдительно контролировал процесс расследования, очевидно опасаясь, как бы Эл без его чуткого руководства не натворил фигни. Айдзава, в глубине души уверенный, что у гайдзинского детектива какой-то пунктик на семействе Ягами, ни на шаг не отходил от шефа. Вероятно, подозревал, что следом за сыном Эл обвинит в пособничестве Кире отца, а потом примется за прочих родственников, включая двоюродных тёток и прадедушку в маразме. Дополняли компанию непременные Моги и Мацуда. Первый компенсировал недостаток сообразительности трудолюбием, а второй так отчаянно старался быть хоть кому-то полезен, что мешал сразу всем.   
Ну и, разумеется, здесь был Лайт — главный подозреваемый и по совместительству лучший друг Эл. Впрочем, как раз его присутствие было необходимо, а вот остальных требовалось временно… выставить. Строго говоря, Эл не отказался бы выставить их насовсем, но приходилось быть реалистом. Есть трудновыполнимые задачи, есть почти невозможные, а есть то, что нереально в принципе. В Вамми предпочитали сосредотачиваться на достижимом.   
Поняв, что ждать удачного стечения обстоятельств придётся ещё долго, Эл решил взять ситуацию в свои руки.   
— Ягами-сан, — обратился он к формальному главе расследования, — я тут подумываю ещё раз пересмотреть записи, сделанные в вашем доме. Я ведь сосредоточил внимание на Лайте и мог пропустить нечто важное.   
Ягами Соитиро нахмурился, а возмущённый Айдзава вскочил с места.   
— Хочешь сказать, ты недостаточно шпионил за женой и дочерью шефа?!   
Эл с некоторой гордостью отметил, как быстро люди учились соображать в его присутствии. В качестве награды он придвинул к себе вазочку с печеньем в шоколадной глазури и пояснил с набитым ртом:  
— Нам нужны любые зацепки, которые мы только сумеем найти. Если мы станем закрывать глаза на факты из-за глупой стыдливости, так никогда и не поймаем Киру.   
— Но есть же границы… ну хоть какие-то границы допустимого… — пробормотал Ягами-старший, упрямо не желающий допускать, что он является отцом Киры. Мэлло как-то предположил, что если бы Ягами-старший стал аватарой Фемиды, то повязка на его глазах была бы пастельно-розового оттенка.   
— Возможно, будет лучше, если вы отсмотрите эти плёнки сами? — задумчиво предложил Эл, отпивая кофе. Напиток был крепким и сладким, а план работал без сбоев. Красота.  
— Несомненно, — с облегчением выдохнул Ягами-старший и поторопился покинуть конференц-зал, пока Эл не передумал.   
Айдзава, помедлив пару мгновений, отправился вслед за ним.  
— Моги, — позвал Эл следующую жертву, — ты не мог бы принести мне из архива копии личных дел всех сотрудников телеканала Сакура?   
Откровенно дурацкая просьба, но в данном случае — сойдёт. Главное, позволит выиграть нужное время. Что-то подсказывало, что оно понадобится.   
— Сейчас, — полицейский мигом поднялся на ноги, как обычно без вопросов и возражений приступая к выполнению задания.   
Взгляд Эл остановился на Мацуде.   
— Принести тебе ещё кофе? — грустно догадался тот.   
— Да, пожалуйста.   
В конечном счёте, даже команда расследования поддавалась обучению. 

С головой погружённый в какие-то вычисления Лайт даже не заметил, что комната опустела. Пришлось подёргать его за рукав, отвлекая от мерцающих на экране таблиц.   
— Да-да, я почти закончил… А где все? — оторвавшись от компьютера, Лайт удивлённо огляделся.  
— Разошлись по делам, — пожал плечами Эл и тут же перешёл к собственному делу. — Помнишь, ты недавно кое-что у меня просил?   
— Не называть меня Кирой? — с надеждой предположил Лайт.  
— Не, другое, — нетерпеливо мотнул головой Эл.   
Не называть Киру Кирой он не мог просто в силу врождённой справедливости. Ватари почему-то именовал её вредностью.   
— Не грызть вафли в кровати?   
— Нет! Ты просил меня немного рассказать о себе. Жаловался, что я знаком со всей твоей семьёй, а ты до сих пор не знаешь никого из моих родственников.   
— А, ну да, — припомнил Лайт, слегка краснея. — Я имел в виду, что дружба предполагает определённую степень… э-э-э… близости. Я бы очень хотел узнать тебя поближе. И чтобы ты начал наконец мне доверять.   
Эл предусмотрительно выгреб из вазочки остатки печенья, а потом потянулся вниз и достал из-под стола большую картонную коробку.  
— Я подумал и решил, что ты прав, — сообщил он.   
— А? — Лайт уставился на коробку непонимающим взглядом.   
Эл тщательно слизал с пальцев растаявшую глазурь и сунул руку внутрь, нащупывая стеклянный контейнер. Открыв крышку, он осторожно извлёк из контейнера его обитателя.   
— В общем, я решил, что пора тебе в самом деле познакомиться с моей семьёй.   
— Правда? — сперва даже не поверил Лайт. — Я… я очень рад.  
— Ну, на самом деле она не совсем семья в классическом понимании… у меня вот есть трое приёмных… не знаю, как правильнее назвать… наверное, приёмных младших братьев. Но я не могу сейчас тебя с ними познакомить, всё-таки ты немного Кира… ну, то есть я уверен, что ты — Кира. Поэтому пока что могу представить тебе ещё одного, можно так сказать, моего приёмного... сородича. У него ещё нет имени… но мы с тобой можем его придумать!  
— Какого ещё… сородича?! — выдохнул Лайт. Ошарашенный взгляд сфокусировался на протянутой руке Эл, точнее, на том, что Эл в этой руке протягивал.   
Несколько секунд Лайт беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот, после чего малодушно обмяк в кресле, сползая на пол.   
— А вот и кофе! — жизнерадостно возвестил Мацуда, неожиданно выныривая из ниоткуда прямо у Эл за спиной. Иногда у него прорезалась способность передвигаться практически бесшумно. Она уже принесла им немало проблем и обещала новые испытания в будущем, но Мацуда не сдавался.  
Приёмный сородич Эл приветливо помахал клешнями и ему. За громким воплем последовал печальный звон разлетающейся на осколки посуды.   
— И это отважные стражи закона, — вздохнул Эл, пряча краба обратно в специальный контейнер. А за кофе, наверное, придётся теперь идти самому. 

Наследники позвонили на два часа раньше условленного срока. Им явно не терпелось узнать результат.   
— Ну, — без церемоний заговорил Мэлло, едва появившись на экране, — как прошло знакомство?  
У него из-за спины настойчиво выглядывали Ниа и Мэтт, непонятно что пытаясь разглядеть. Впрочем, они довольно быстро убедились, что ничего интересного в комнате не происходит, и разочарованно отодвинулись назад.   
— Не очень хорошо, — честно признался Эл, вспомнив ошалелые глаза Лайта до того, как тот брякнулся в обморок.   
— Хочешь сказать, великий Кира испугался какого-то там краба-паука? — Мэлло, казалось, был возмущён до глубины души. — Мы же специально выбрали почти самого маленького!  
— Лайт просто слегка растерялся, — дипломатично исказил Эл неприглядную истину. — С непривычки.   
— Слабонервный он у тебя какой-то, — заметил Мэтт.  
— Психованный, — поправил его Мэлло.   
— Тогда хорошо, что ты не взял тарантула, — постарался найти хоть что-то положительное в ситуации Ниа, самый добрый среди наследников, — как я предлагал.   
— Пожалуй, — согласился Эл, невольно задумавшись о развитии событий в этом варианте. Наверное, если бы он сунул Лайту под нос тарантула, Лайт вообще убежал бы из штаб-квартиры. Мысль была грустной, и пришлось срочно заесть её шоколадной конфеткой. Хотя если бы из штаб-квартиры убежал Мацуда… не, всё равно не вариант.  
— Что ж, в таком случае с нами ему знакомиться точно рано, — мрачно подвёл итог эксперимента Мэлло. — Во всяком случае, в ближайшие пару месяцев. Так и передай.  
Эл кивнул, раскладывая оставшиеся конфеты на две горки. Надо будет отнести половину Лайту — как-никак сладкое помогает снять стресс. Ну, по крайней мере, лично ему всегда помогало. Ватари в таких ситуациях пил чай с коньяком, Айбер — коньяк с чаем, но спаивать несовершеннолетнего Эл не собирался. К тому же интуиция подсказывала, что делиться коньяком с Кирой никто из этих двоих не станет.   
Когда наследники, вразнобой попрощавшись, отключились, Эл рассовал конфеты по карманам и посмотрел на мирно копошащегося в контейнере сородича.  
— А не познакомить ли мне тебя заодно с отцом Лайта? — подумал он вслух. — Ягами-сан как раз вчера что-то бормотал о моих родственниках. Я, правда, не совсем расслышал, что конкретно, но общее направление мыслей, кажется, уловил. Наверное, он тоже хочет с вами встретиться.  
Сородич с готовностью растопырил клешни. Эл улыбнулся и подхватил контейнер.   
— Вот и отлично. Начнём дружить семьями.


End file.
